LaLu Week 2015
by Nightmare Senshi
Summary: Lalu week! (Do not own Fairy Tail. otherwise...well 417 wouldn't have happened.) Rated M for safety. 7 Prompts 7 days and hopefully it's not bad. Reviews are Always Welcome! Cover Image not mine, found /d7okdqf
1. Trouble

DO NOT OWN…man I wish I did XD, about the only thing I own are the crazy things I put characters into.

Laxus knew that Lucy was a trouble magnet and he knew that Spirits were…Quirky. He'd been slowly easing himself into Lucy's life and he'd learned that one very quickly, and not just from her. He'd witnessed the Tiger's Celestial mage and Cygnus and had to just…wonder.

Many knew that Celestial Spirit mages were Trouble Magnets – and given that Lucy was in Fairy Tail, of course she'd be the largest. They weren't prepared for her to end up getting hit during one of the normal guild brawls and lay there twitching. The entire guild had known she'd been requested for some high paying Solo Jobs, but didn't know exactly what she was doing on them.

The fact that her hand came up after a moment and she muttered, "King of The South, Red bird of Flame, Suzaku, come."

The Giant bird of flame that appeared scared most of the guild, Laxus watched as Even Natsu seemed to shy away a bit. The bird curled around the woman and then slowly helped her up…before he burned away her clothing. Laxus chuckled as he tried to see as much skin as he could – as did quite a few others in the room – and then had to let out a disappointed sound.

When the fire had finished licking her skin, vermilion silk caressed her skin, a short kimono that ended just above her knees with enough ornaments to make her look like some sort of Court Lady from Ages ago. The bird seemed to shrink and then there was a man, holding Lucy close. His hair was a deep red with hints of…well Laxus wasn't sure but he swore it was blues, whites and oranges.

"Hime, you really should dress nicer, especially when you are going to summon me."

Lucy let out a squeak as her face turned red and she sputtered. Yes, Laxus Decided, Celestial Spirit mages were Trouble Magnets…and their Spirits were often the biggest Trouble they encountered.


	2. Wedding

DO NOT OWN…man I wish I did XD, about the only thing I own are the crazy things I put characters into.

Mira sighed as she watched the two blondes dance across the floor. Lucy had looked pretty in the dress from the GMG but the dress for this was leaps and bounds over that one. It looked white at first, but when the light hit it, it was not just white, but gold and silver as well, as if a single star system had been brought and woven into material for the wedding gown. Laxus in his dark blue tux seemed to just be the other half of the cosmos to compliment how Lucy looked.

They danced and spun on the dancefloor for the first dance as a married couple and Mira let out a soft squeal at the sight.

"—ira! MIRA!" Lucy yelled, breaking the barmaid out of her stupor, wondering what she was thinking about.

The take-over mage blinked a few times and looked around, well that was disappointing. A day dream. She gave Lucy a smile, "yes, Lucy?"

"…you said you had a requested job for myself and Laxus?"

"OH! Right!" She grinned, "A photoshoot, they had some pretty strict requirements but you two fit it!" the barmaid handed the other woman a piece of paper, "This is the address."

Laxus arched an eyebrow at Mira, wondering what the woman was up to, but simply trailed behind the smaller blonde.

Mira's lips curled into a devious grin as soon as the two left and looked at the flier. She picked up the lacrima and called ahead, letting the Wedding Boutique know they were sending two mages for their promotional shoot their way and that they should have fun…and take the whole 'start to finish' set of photos for a wedding set. She would find a way to tempt the two into a relationship and beyond…one 'special request' after another. In fact..she had a folder of missions that all were typical of 'wedding planning'.

They WOULD get together by the end of this….she would make sure. The woman didn't even realize she was chuckling or emitting a dark aura, nor did she see that people were inching away from the woman, wondering what poor mismatched couple she was trying to put together this time.


	3. Kinky

DO NOT OWN…man I wish I did XD, about the only thing I own are the crazy things I put characters into.

"you're right, it is kinky," Laxus' voice filtered to Mira's ears and the woman looked at the door that the two blondes were having a 'meeting' behind. She slowly crept closer, trying to hear more.

"mmhmm, I like to do it a few times a week, it's fun."

Mira's eyes went wide as she heard Lucy's voice, wondering what they were talking about.

"I don't see how it could be fun…"

Lucy's laugh filled the air and Mira's mind wondered as she giggled a bit to herself.

"Here, I'll show you."

"Right now, Blondie?"

"mmhmm!"

Mira let out a squeal and then fell over, causing footsteps and two heads poking out the door. Both Laxus and Lucy looked around. The blond's hair was…kinky and had a few half undone braids in it.

"…what's her problem?" Laxus growled.

Lucy shrugged, "not a clue..so ready to learn to braid hair?"


	4. Purple

DO NOT OWN…man I wish I did XD, about the only thing I own are the crazy things I put characters into.

Guild fights were everyday and common, it was simply a part of life and watching the women try to avoid them was always amusing. Laxus was just relaxing as a fight started and he heard a familiar scream.

"Natsu!" Lucy had gone from trying to avoid the fight to having stopped it in a split second as an angry aura surrounded her.

The Blond slayer looked over the railing and froze. Even the Raijinshuu were in stunned silence. Lucy's skirt was burnt half off. In the back. Revealing a purple, Lacey thong. Everyone was just staring as Lucy started kicking the prone Natsu in her rage and Laxus felt someone warm on his upper lip. He brought a hand up and blinked, blood? He glanced around and noticed that many men were in the same situation as he was and he wiped the blood away.

"oi! Blondie! Nice Thong! Purple looks good on you!"

Lucy froze and let out a shriek, upending Natsu as she spun his scarf off her and wrapped it around her rear end. He was disappointed, but he really didn't want to share that sight too much more.


	5. Busted

DO NOT OWN…man I wish I did XD, about the only thing I own are the crazy things I put characters into.

They'd known each other most of their lives, since their parents became business partners. At first, he'd thought her a spoiled princess and then she'd run out into the yard and took a whooping leap into a puddle left over from the recent rainstorm. Nope, she wasn't a Princess, she was a female Robin Hood; and he sure as hell wasn't any Maid Marion.

As they grew, he watched her go from a tomboy…to a really busty tomboy. He snorted when she got kicked off the cheerleading squad for calling the Head Cheerleader a few words that he didn't even know she knew. He watched as she got her heart broken multiple times and yet, he never could bring himself to tell her that he loved her.

He sighed as he sat at the bar at their Ten Year High School reunion, wondering what she did when she went to Hollywood. Everyone had simply lost track of her, even private investigators had found nothing. He looked at the ring in his fingers, a promise between the two of them. He'd given it to her when they were kids – he'd gotten it out of one of those coin machines – and she'd given it back when she'd left, saying she'd be back for it.

"seems like that's special," A voice drawled behind him, he didn't recognize it off hand, but it'd been years since he'd seen a lot of his old classmates.

"mm, yeah, gave it to the woman I loved, back when we were kids…"

When a familiar laughter bubbled up he turned, watching the grinning blonde, "Busted! I wondered if you'd ever admit it!"

"Lucy…?"

She gave a nod, "mm, been working a lot. Didn't get into…quite the acting I wanted."

"please don't tell me you're a porn star…"

Lucy let out a laugh that had him smiling, "no, I do voice acting! It's fun, but…well, no face time."


	6. Snuggle

DO NOT OWN…man I wish I did XD, about the only thing I own are the crazy things I put characters into.

While taking a vacation was always nice, having to do it after a mission was a big hard to get away from his team. Laxus had spent the day watching Freed and Lucy, quite literally tear up the powder on the slopes. It wasn't that he was bad, the two of them were simply that good.

The two had eventually been told to just go, as the other three didn't want to hold them back. Even from the bottom of the slope, it was easy to pick the two out as they crossed one another's path over and over again.

Currently, the three were in one of the other rooms of the cabin, talking to the guild. Laxus was settled on a couch, with Lucy, wrapped in a blanket and with a cup of cocoa, curled against him. He would never admit to doing it, but as the blond curled against him, he shifted his body to pull the other into a bit of an embrace, cuddling the other to his side and half cuddling the blonde. They watched the fire in the fireplace and relaxed.

"have fun?"

"mm!" Lucy smiled up at Laxus before taking a small sip of her cocoa, "it was fun."

"don't tell a soul."

Lucy laughed lightly, "I promise, your love of cuddling stays right here."


	7. Desire

DO NOT OWN…man I wish I did XD, about the only thing I own are the crazy things I put characters into.

thank you for all the favorites/follows and reviews. I'm sorry for not posting any of the last few chapters up on time. Migraines suck.

* * *

><p>The moment that he saw her, something stirred in him. It wasn't the normal lust that he had when he saw a woman that was pleasing to his eyes. This was something deeper. It only grew each time he saw her at the guild.<p>

When she was turned to stone, he felt something in him ache, but he ignored it because he was focused on other things. At the S-class exams and the attack with Grimoire heart, he felt it continue to grow. The GMG had simply made this feeling go into overdrive and he wasn't sure exactly how he was going to deal with it.

He was fairly sure by the way things were that Natsu was going to claim her as his mate, even after Lisanna came back. So he balked when the whole Tartarus affair was over and Nastu up and left.

Looking back, he knew he wasn't much better, but he hoped that he could make things up. Natsu's "announcement" had made him smirk to himself, and at that point, he knew it was time to rebuild the guild. He pulled every string he could to get those he still stayed in touch with back to Magnolia to rebuild the guild. There was plenty that they could get done before Natsu got back.

If Sorcerer Weekly was right, and given that it was Lucy's name as the writer for the article, he was sure of where they were headed. He had to chuckle at the fantastical travel stories that she sent in while they waited for the two to return.

It was months before the two managed to get to Magnolia, going over land instead of actually taking a train – which would have been the smart thing to do. By then, the reconstruction had been finished and the guild was waiting out in the front, watching the road that lead towards it and watching for the two.

He had expected them to stroll up the lane, not the two being chased by..

He Hung his head and put his face in one hand as the two were running, with Happy flying above them, from what appeared to be a mob of people.

"Natsu! This is all your fault!" Lucy yelled as she ran.

Natsu grinned, "oh, come on, Luce!" the pinkette looked over, "how were we to know that those wagons where theirs?! There were bandits in the area!"

"Baka!" Lucy screamed as she put on a bit more speed, looking ahead and grinning as she saw the guild building and then the guild members themselves, "Minna! We're back!"

He couldn't help but laugh as she plowed through the crowd, well more like was launched over it by a set of totems. He knew exactly where that came from, but he decided to not really say anything. The blond stepped forward and then held out his arms, smirking as she landed in them, "really Blondie…if you wanted to be my girl that much…you could have just said so."

Laxus laughed as she turned red and her arms started flailing. For everything he desired about her, desired to be close to her; what he desired most, was to see and learn everything there was to know about her.


End file.
